


all of the time

by eofiyv



Category: In Time (2011), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drabble Collection, In Time!AU, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Dalam dunia di mana 'waktu adalah uang' bukan hanya sebuah perumpamaan, selamanya bisa jadi seratus tahun atau satu detik saja. Sebanyak itulah waktuku bersamamu.Chapter 1: Prolog[Kumpulan drabble bertema In Time!AU; setiap chapter memiliki pasangan dan karakter yang berbeda.]





	all of the time

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketbal © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. In Time (2011) adalah film bergenre aksi, sains-fiksi, thriller yang ditulis dan disutradarai oleh Andrew Niccol. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Standard warning applied.

Alice— _how long is forever?_

Mad Hatter— _sometimes, just one second_

(Alice in Wonderland)

* * *

**0**

{ prologue }

* * *

Waktu adalah uang. Dan ini bukan perumpamaan.

Maka saat aku bilang aku tak punya uang, kau akan mengerti bahwa maksudku adalah, aku juga tidak punya waktu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku tidak punya waktu dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi—semuanya memang sudah tercipta seperti ini, kau tahu, aturan dasar kehidupan; ada si kaya dan ada si miskin. Ada yang hidup ratusan tahun, tengah meniup lilin ketujuh ratus di atas kue ulang tahun bertabur berlian di saat aku berbicara ini; ada pula yang menggelepar mati di tepi jalan begitu usianya menginjak angka dua puluh enam. Ini bukan cerita sedih, hanya kilasan potret tentang bagaimana dunia berputar.

Yang kudengar, dulu sekali, orang-orang membayar dengan kertas dan bukannya waktu. Sebelum terlalu banyak dari mereka yang nilai hidupnya tak lebih tinggi dari sampah (manusai-manusia sepertiku, mungkin?) saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kertas-kertas itu. Sebuah seleksi alam yang menciptakan sistem baru ini. Tapi pengetahuanku, baik soal sistem ekonomi masa lalu maupun waktu juga tak banyak—hanya sebatas tentang bagaimana mencarinya, menggunakannya dengan efisien, dan menghindari siapa saja yang mengincar waktuku.

(Demi Tuhan, aku seharusnya berhenti membuang-buang waktu untuk memikirkan soal ini….)

Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa semua ini membingungkan karena narasiku yang kacau. Tapi singkatnya begini:

kami direkayasa secara genetik supaya penuaan berhenti pada usia dua puluh lima tahun. Muda dan cantik selamanya. Bahkan sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, gagasan itu selalu terdengar menarik andai saja kau tak perlu menghabiskan keabadianmu hanya untuk membanting tulang. Masalahnya, setelah itu, usia kami hanya tinggal setahun lagi—atau begitulah menurut jam di tangan kiri kami, dan jam penentu hidupmu ini _tak pernah salah_ —kecuali jika kami punya tambahan waktu.

Waktu adalah uang. Kami dapatkan, lalu kami habiskan. Sesederhana itu. Tapi tak pernah mudah dalam kenyataan.

Orang kaya bisa hidup selamanya. Sementara yang lain—

Aku misalnya; aku hanya ingin terbangun dengan waktu di tangan kiriku lebih banyak dari satu hari.

.

.

[ **prologue - end** ]


End file.
